Happy Birthday
Plot the story starts at Amr's room and it's 6 am when the watch-box rings Amr shuts it shouting "oh yeah finally it's 6 June my birthday yaaaaaay"Amr shouts when he jumps from the bed he takes a shower then he dresses up and he gets out of his room heading to the kitchen then he starts to sing "and everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly...." when the bell rings "okay I am coming" Amr says then he opens the door "oh hey amigo what's up ?"Bahy says,"oh hi dude....."Amr says then bahy walks in "so what is it ? you seem so happy ?!"Bahy says,"guess what is today ?"Amr says,"I dunno wednesday maybe ? why ?"Bahy says,"seriously.....I mean the date"Amr says mocking,"oh it's 6 June"Bahy says,"exactly....so doesn't that reminds you with something ?!"Amr says,"let me see...."Bahy says then he starts to mumble "wednesday....6 june.....mmmmmm.....oh I got it"Bahy says when Amr smiles,"today I have to get Hasnaa from the airport as she traveled with Areeg and Sally on a vacation you reminded me thanks dude see ya"Bahy says while walking out in a hurry,"you've gotta be shitting me"Amr says in shock,meanwhile....bahy is seen in a taxi talking on the phone "oh eveything is okay.....he thinks that I forgot his birthday huh what an idiot"Bahy says smiling an evil smile,back to amr he is seen preparing some stuff for the school then he lifts his bag then he heads to the car "it doesn't matter maybe he just forgot as bahy is dumb I know him"Amr says laughing then he gets in the car then he heads to the school,at the school Hasnaa is seen talking with Areeg and Sally "is everything is okay ?!"Hasnaa says,"yeah it is mom is taking care of everything"Areeg says,"this is gonna rock"Sally says,when Amr is seen heading to them Areeg notices him "oh we've gotta go Amr is coming see ya later honey"Areeg says,"oh okay"Hasnaa says,"see ya"Sally says,"oh see ya"Hasnaa says,Areeg and Sally pass by amr they say hi,"oh hi girls"Amr says,then he reaches Hasnaa "hey sweet heart what's up?"Amr says,"oh hey I am just preparing myself for the Physics class"Hasnaa says,"oh I see....oh by the way would you please tell me what is the date of this day as I don't know?"Amr says,"oh I think it's 6 June....but why do you ask ?"Hasnaa says,"oh nothing just wanted to know something"Amr says,"okay then...see ya"Hasnaa says then she walks to the Physics class,"oh bye"Amr says smiling then his face turns to be mad "you've gotta be doubly shitting me"Amr mumbles,then at the History class Amr is seen sitting by Fares and he is not focusing and seems pretty mad Fares looks at him he whispers "what is the big deal man ?"Fares says,"may I ask you what is the date of today ?"Amr asks,"yeah it's 6 June your birthday....I swear I did not forget your present is out there in my locker"Fares says,"oh thank god that there is one remembers"Amr says,"so what's the matter ?"Fares says,"do you believe that my girlfriend and my best friend ever forgot my birthday ?"Amr says,"oh no they did not !!"Fares says,"yeah they did dude and I am so mad"Amr says,when the teacher notices they are talking during the class he walks to them Fares sees him "oh oh busted"Fares says,"Mr.Fares and Mr.Amr could you please tell me who killed Sultan Qutoz ?"the teacher says,"oh I swear it's not me sir"Fares says,"oh really ?!what about you Amr?"the teacher says,"a killer ?"Amr says,"oh really....you are my favorite students guys"the teacher mocks,"thanks sir we do our best...."Fares says but the teacher interrupts "get out both of you","what but why ? I thought that you said...."Fares says when he gets interrupted again "I was mocking you moron....now get out"the teacher says,"oh man"fares says then he walks out,"you've gotta be triply shitting me"Amr mumbles,"are you saying something ?!"the teacher says,"yeah just saying that is so fair dude"Amr says then he walks out the class,"this must be my fucking worst day ever"Amr says,"huh you tell me"Fares mocks,"let's go home dude"Amr says while walking,"but we still have classes dude"Fares says,"I don't care it's over to me I am leaving"Amr says,while walking to the school's door he opens and walks out and heads to his car he drives home when he reaches his home he opens the door but he finds it dark he turns on the lights when he suddenly find his whole family and friend with Hasnaa Bahy Areeg Sally and Areeg are In the foreground of them all shouting "Happy 16th birthday" (when a theme song runs)"oh boy this is amazing"Fares says suddenly,"what the hell when did you get in here ?"Amr shouts,"I clinged to your car I used to do that"Fares says,Amr looks at him mocking then Hasnaa and Bahy walks to him Bahy hugs him "happy birthday dude"Bahy says,"thanks man....but later I am gonna kill all of you as you tricked me hardly"Amr says,they laugh when Hasnaa says "happy birthday Amr I hope that you are not mad at me"Hasnaa says,"I can not be mad at you sweet heart"Amr says when the crowd shouts "oh",then Areeg Hamdy says "hey you dumb ass...happy birthday I hope you become stupider than before","oh thanks for your kind Areeg"Amr says,when Sally and Areeg say "Happy birthday fool"the wink,"oh thanks girls"Amr says,when Lady Engy walks to Amr she hugs him strongly "happy birthday dear"she says,when bahy mumbles "you are so lucky you idiot as you get hug from a sexy lady like her",Amr seems choking of the strong hug he says "oh thanks Engy but could you please get your tits away from me I am choking"Amr says when the crowd laughs,"oh sorry"Engy says laughing,"it's okay....now let the party begin again"Amr shouts when the crowd shouts "yeaaaaaaah","but don't run that stupid song I have a better one"Amr says smiling evilly,"I don't like that smile"Hasnaa says,when Amr jumps to the cd player "are you ready bahy ?"Amr says,"ready for what ?"Bahy asks,"for this"Amr shouts running the song (I had it) then he starts to sing loudly"I just had S*X","I said that I don't like it.......hey amr shut it down"Hasnaa shouts,"no I won't...."amr says then he lifts the cd player and runs away Hasnaa runs after him shouting"AMR!!!! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT" when the crowd laughs at them............................the end.......well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya................ Major Events *Amr gets a surprising birthday party. Characters *Amr *Bahy *Hasnaa *Fares *Areeg (Hasnaa's friend) *Sally *Lady Engy *Areeg (Hasnaa's Cousin) Category:If you wanna know Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break